Butterflies
by TereT
Summary: A short, sweet story placed sometime after Season 6 both Daniel and Jonas are in this . Jack and Teal'c discuss Jack's state of mind.


Title: Butterflies

AUTHOR: TereT  
CATEGORY: Sam/Jack  
SPOILERS: Possible spoilers for anything in Season 6 and prior

SEASON / SEQUEL:: Some time in or after Season 6 (after Daniel's return but before Jonas' departure)

RATING: PG (language)  
STATUS: Complete  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The situations and original story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

The music that swirled in the muggy night air was almost tangible. It floated and dipped and bounced, weaving a magical spell under the pale moonlight provided by twin yellow moons. A throng of inhabitants dipped and bobbed in perfect time to the Celtic-like beat, their feet tapping an infectious rhythm to the haunting tunes played by musicians on instruments similar to flutes and violins. It was a traditional dance celebrating something or other. Firelight flickered on their shiny smiling faces.

SG-1's timing, as usual, had been impeccable. They'd arrived on a friendly but rustic planet. Daniel had been excited to learn they were just in time for the annual celebration. When wasn't he excited about stuff like this? Jack was just excited they hadn't been pegged as hostile elves by the locals.

Carter's blue eyes and blonde hair had intrigued the men, as usual. Jack had turned down several opportunities to own livestock and other valued items to keep her. He wondered what she would do if he ever accepted an offer for her.

Someone pressed another cold mug of the local grog into his hand. Jack nodded in appreciation and then swigged the bitter brew. Its pungent herbal taste wiped away the grin his thoughts inspired. He could think of several retaliatory actions by Carter—none were good, but all were potentially entertaining. Though not as entertaining as watching the others try to learn the intricate dance steps.

Daniel had attempted to describe the meaning behind the celebration. In great detail. But the boy wonder had been flummoxed by some of the nuances of the ancient language. Thank God Jonas had been along on this mission. Geez, Jack never thought he would say those words when the strange young man had been introduced to them over two years ago. Jonas had developed an odd interest in Irish mythology and all things Celtic and, ironically, some of the traditions of PLX847 seemed to be shared with Kelowna. What were the odds?

"O'Neill."

Jack nodded at Teal'c briefly before shifting his eyes back to the dancing. "T, how's it going?"

"It goes well," Teal'c's deep bass voice rumbled. "And with you?"

Jack swallowed a mouthful of the awful brew then struggled to mimic Teal'c's even response. "Ah, it goes well. How else would it go with this stuff?"

"You are indeed a braver man than I, O'Neill, to drink . . . that. It smells of cloves."

"Oh, I don't know about brave. It isn't that bad after your tongue goes numb."

"That does not sound like a good thing."

"Jonas said it was just an herbal 'tea.'" Jack sipped from the carved bone mug again and grimaced at the aftertaste, though the warm sensation that drifted through his body was nice. Relaxing. Certainly not an intoxicating feeling. Closing his eyes for a moment, he decided to enjoy the feeling while it lasted.

"The Lepidopteron celebration is not providing ample entertainment?"

"A butterfly festival just doesn't do what it used to." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I said nothing, O'Neill."

"I know, but it's the way you said nothing—it means something."

"You have not been yourself of late."

"And just who have I been then? I certainly feel like me."

"You have been this way since before Daniel Jackson's return, before the events on Abydos."

"What way is that?"

Teal'c paused as if working hard to find the right words. "Distant."

"Distant?"

"Yes."

Jack leaned back against the tree behind and stared into the bouncing crowd. "This just doesn't do anything for me anymore, Teal'c."

"How so?"

"Well, look at them. Jonas, Daniel—they're having the time of their lives."

"And Major Carter?"

"Yeah, and Major Carter," a note of sadness seeped into his voice. "They're out there and I'm standing here counting the hours until we get home, hoping that we make it in one piece."

"That is no different than any other mission, O'Neill."

"True, but the excitement is gone. I don't care about finding the origins of these people or the meaning behind the frilly-winged moth worship."

"Ruffled-wing, I believe."

"Whatever."

Teal'c turned to Jack, a hint of a smile playing at his mouth. "That is not unusual for you, O'Neill. Many times you have shown your disinterest in the scientific study of such things. Many times I have shared your disinterest."

"But, don't you just get tired of Jonas' excitement about it all or Daniel's whole . . ."

"I believe you call it cave sight."

Jack furrowed his forehead. "Tunnel-vision, Teal'c. It's tunnel-vision. The way he gets so wrapped up in that crap."

"And Major Carter?"

"Carter's different."

"Major Carter gets 'wrapped up' in her work as well."

"It's so not the same." Jack took another swallow of his drink. "Carter tends to think her way out of problems—she finds answers. Daniel just . . . talks them to death."

"You need to talk with them."

"No, I don't."

"Daniel Jackson does not know where he stands with any of us. His loss of memory puts him at a great disadvantage."

"It's awfully damn convenient if you ask me."

"You cannot hold him responsible for actions he cannot remember."

"You weren't there, Teal'c. You didn't have to put up with his _concern_ while . . . dying repeatedly." Jack sat the empty mug on the ground and turned to look at Teal'c. "He could have stopped it at any time, but he didn't."

"You know the rules of ascension—"

"Yeah, and he was certainly willing to break those rules when it was convenient for him, wasn't he."

"You survived without his assistance."

"Yeah. I did." Jack watched as Carter's face lit up with laughter at something Jonas said. "And for what?"

Teal'c followed Jack's stare. "For possibilities." Jack shook his head in response. "Major Carter worked hard for your return, both from Ba'al and from the moon with Maybourne."

"She works too hard."

"She cares for you. Deeply."

"Well, she shouldn't. I'm a bad bet. I couldn't even convince Nurrti to fix her."

"You were there for her when she needed you."

"Just doin' my job, Teal'c."

Carter smiled at Jack, blushing as she apparently realized he'd been staring at her. Patting Jonas on the shoulder, she began to make her way through the celebrants toward Jack and Teal'c.

"It may be your job, O'Neill, but it is also your life." Teal'c nodded to Carter as she approached. "You have the power to choose many things, my friend. I think it is time for you to choose happiness." He left Jack alone with Carter, quickly disappearing into the rowdy crowd.

"Sir, everything okay?"

Jack shrugged. "Yep, Carter, no worries."

She smiled shyly. "Good, because it's time to head toward the lake." She gripped his wrist and pulled him behind her.

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening to Daniel and Jonas?"

Jack chuckled. "You have to ask?"

"At dawn is when the butterflies will emerge from their cocoons—it's what this celebration is all about, life. They think that the cocoon is a form of death and the emergence as colorful butterflies is the promise of everlasting life. It's supposed to be quite a sight."

"Sounds a bit cliché to me."

"If we go now, we're sure to get a great view of the sunrise over the lake."

"Okay, let's go." If only to see her excitement, he thought.

Carter's flashlight illuminated the path to the lake. Jack could see the others heading toward the lake, lighting their way with torches. Distant laughter and chatter carried through the trees lessening the sense of aloneness he felt when they first left the crowd. After a bit, the lake appeared, soft moonlight reflecting on the water.

"This is supposed to happen soon?"

"Yes, sir. See, the moons are setting there," she pointed out over the misty lake as she spoke, "and we should see the glow of the sun coming up over there."

Jack watched her in the half-light of predawn. "And the butterflies know they're supposed to make an appearance?"

"It's an annual thing. Think the return of the swallows to Capistrano."

Staring at the water, she dragged her hand through her hair, smoothing it self-consciously.

"You look fine, major."

"Yeah, right. We've pulled an all-nighter partying with the natives. I'm sure I do."

His eyes softened when she looked up at him, her short blonde locks damp from the humidity and sticking out wildly. Without thinking, he touched her hair, gently brushing it down and away from her face to tuck it behind her ear. Then, almost of its own accord, his fingers trailed down the soft line of her jaw, his thumb caressing her chin. Hell, he wished she wouldn't look at him like that, just asking for him to . . .

"The lake should be just up ahead." Jonas' voice blasted through the moment like zat fire. Reluctantly dropping his hand from her face, Jack instantly missed the warmth of her skin. He continued to watch her in the increasing pink glow of morning as the racket of the others crashed closer through the foliage.

"Hey, guys," Daniel said. "It hasn't started yet, has it?"

"Is everything . . . o-kay?" Jonas asked, looking from Jack to Carter.

"If you two haven't scared them all back into their cocoons, it should happen—" Carter's words died in her throat when out of nowhere the fluttering rush of a living rainbow enveloped them. She began to laugh as the flurry of butterflies tickled her skin.

Jonas and Daniel melted into the rainbow, only the green of their clothing flashing through the blues and yellows and oranges of the butterflies, their excited chatter melting into childish giggles.

"Look at them all, sir!" Sam said, opening her arms wide and spinning in the flutter, sending another wave of colorful insects flying. She and Jack seemed to be the only two humans trapped in the living kaleidoscope.

"Be still," he whispered. He gingerly untangled a brilliant blue butterfly the exact color of her eyes from her hair.

She reached up to shoo some away from his face and grinned. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah," he agreed, sharing her grin. Teal'c was right. He needed to look at the possibilities in front of him. Carter was a possibility he could never turn away from, and he knew any sliver of happiness he might choose was wrapped up in those brilliant blue eyes. "Beautiful."


End file.
